Containers having an open front and an open top are well known, for example, for use in transporting loaves of bread into a supermarket. The containers may be stacked on top of one another in a vertical column to display the loaves and so that access to the loaves carried on the base may be gained through the open front.
Containers of this type have been provided with a rectangular base, two opposed and upstanding side walls, and an upstanding rear wall. The side walls may have upper edges less extensive than the base and sloping front edges to allow greater access to the bread, but if such is the case, the front end of an upper overlying container in a vertical column of such containers tends to overhang the top edges of the side walls of the immediately underlying container. In consequence, the front end of the base of the upper container is cantilevered with the disadvantage that an unstable configuration may be provided to the stack.
It is an object of the present invention to provide means whereby the aforementioned disadvantage may be alleviated and to provide a container having cantilevered portions and which can be stacked with similar containers to provide a stable configuration.